No hay nada
by Reveire
Summary: Sólo somos nosotros dos, y eso es más que suficiente.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Hiro Mashima.**

 **Parejas:** Future!Rogue/Sting/Natsu.

 **Notas:** Lo edité y lo vuelvo a subir por ti, **CattivaRagazza,** mi sempai y amiga a quien le lloro (?), no es el gran cambio pero gracias por decirme esas palabras (?) para volver a darle vida a este fic. ¡Espero que se entienda!

* * *

 **No hay nada**

[colapsó]

* * *

– _Dime, Rogue, ¿cuándo crees que acabe todo esto?_

 _Lo miró de reojo, con sus eternos ojos cansados e indiferentes, y volvió a fijar la mirada oscura hacia el nuevo gremio. Se habían marchado solos, como de costumbre, aislados en un rincón de la soledad de ambos._

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _Sting hizo una mueca, buscando expresarse._

– _Nosotros…digo, en nuestras vidas las cosas fueron cambiando repentinamente. Un día teníamos a nuestros padres y al otro no; un día te desconozco y al otro eres mi gemelo. Hace solo unos días que éramos el gremio donde se desbordaba la crueldad y ahora…–Entrecerró la mirada–. Siempre algo cambia, siempre hay algo más._

 _Rogue le miró, con las órbitas abismales, y apretando los labios miró hacia el cielo azabache._

– _En realidad–respondió con voz firme–, nunca hubo nada ni nadie. Sólo somos nosotros dos, Sting, y eso es más que suficiente._

 _Bajo la mirada de su compañero de vida sonrió, satisfecho con sus propias palabras._

…

[«¿Asesinaste a tu propio compañero?»]

[…]

[«¿Por qué?»]

Lo amaba.

Pero no había nada, más que intentos fallidos.

Porque aunque él era una oscuridad que crecía cada vez más y más, hundiéndose en la eternidad de su sombra, presenciaba su luz desde lo más profundo. Era tan brillante y sencilla que lloraba entre sus abismos. Y sabía que aunque estirara sus brazos lo más que pudiera, la luz era demasiado alta para él.

Sting era demasiado para él.

Y le gritaba, le exclamaba que se detuviera, que le esperara. Estaba tan cerca de él que dolía. Era tan brillante que debía apartar la vista. ¿Por qué no escuchaba su voz? Entonces gritaba tan fuerte que su voz se extinguía. Su voz era un grito gastado entre los pozos secos.

–Sting…tú sabes que estoy aquí.

No había nada, más que palabras de amor gastado que su luz («Sting, Sting») no lograba escuchar.

«¡Mírame!».

¡Pero estaba bien! Porque sabía que Sting tomaría su mano. Sabía que estaban juntos. Sabia… ¡Él lo debía saber muy bien! Habían estado juntos toda la vida, habían compartido la victoria y la humillación, se habían calmado las penas mutuas, habían callado en el silencio íntimo durante las noches eternas. ¡Y de repente…!

«Natsu-san».

– ¿Hacia dónde miras, Sting?

 _(me vuelvo débil)._

Sí, habia algo más. Sabía que perseguirlo no resultaba. Y sus días de ausencia en el gremio, las sospechas de sus compañeros, la eterna soledad…lograba que se diera cuenta de que siempre hubo _algo más._ La nada nunca fue tan espantosa. Rogue miraba hacia un lado pequeño y oscuro y Sting corría hacia la luz.

«¡Espérame!».

« _¿No está Sting demasiado tiempo en Fairy Tail?_ » _._

Realmente no importaba. Seguiría persiguiendo la misma luz, aunque se hundiera cada vez más y más en las sombras que su luz le prometió deshacer. Sting sólo hacia una luz sonriente de mechones rosas, que rompía a carcajadas y tenía el verano entre sus dedos.

¿Por qué no miraba hacia su sombra?

« _Estoy justo aquí_ _»_ _._

Pero todo estaba bien…

–Hace días que no vienes al gremio, Rogue. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Levanta la vista y la luz se ve apagada.

[«¿Asesinaste a tu propio compañero?»]

(«Ya no estoy tan cerca de él»).

 _(Todo cambia.)_

Había algo más.

Rogue también quería romper con la nada.

[«El pasado es el pasado. Las cosas cambian. Pero nunca… ¡nunca…!»]

Entonces fue cuando aquella nada tan perfecta se convirtió en realidad. Sin otras luces y hadas molestando, sin veranos alegres, sin ruidos, sin deseos inalcanzables…

–No hay nada, Sting _–_ murmuró tomando las manos del cuerpo sin vida _–._ No hay nada, más que mis gritos rompiendo el silencio y tu eterna luz, que se quedará conmigo.

Rogue rompe en carcajadas, sin tomar en cuenta sus lágrimas y el hecho de que se ha quedado completamente solo.

.

.

.

(«solo somos nosotros dos, Sting, y eso es más que suficiente»).


End file.
